


Heir

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Ferret, Fox - Freeform, Magic, Monarchism, Nudity, Service Submission, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch





	Heir

Kyle lies curled up in bed, sleeping soundly. It should've just been a quiet, peaceful night, but something stirs him from his sleep...barely conscious, he tries to process what feels wrong, until he realizes how cold it's suddenly become. He turns his head towards the bedroom window, and the sight suddenly jolts him awake, nearly stumbling onto the floor in his disorientation.

The window has been thrown open, a silhouetted figure standing on the windowsill, short skirt fluttering in the gentle breeze. It's hard to see in this light, but he can identify orange fur and a bushy tail -- and two sharp eyes staring down at him.

"W-who the hell are you!?" He eyes the room quickly for some sort of improvised weapon, but nothing looks especially promising, so he settles for rolling out of bed opposite the window, leaving him clad only in boxer shorts as he tosses off the blanket.

The figure casually hops onto the floor, as if there was nothing unusual about what she's doing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just had to see you. Ah -- you can call me Laylah."

"Get out of my house! I don't care what your name is!" He gropes for the light switch so he can get a better look at the intruder. He squints as his eyes adjust, his vision of the fox slowly coming into better view. She looks to be a few years older than him, in her mid-twenties or so, with a trim, athletic figure and an air of elegance about her despite her simple outfit, just a short-sleeved white blouse to go with her short black skirt. She looks cute, too...no, there's no time to think about that.

She glances him up and down. Oh right...he feels especially naked now in the stark light, a lanky ferret wearing almost nothing, his small breasts completely visible to this stranger. Not sensing any immediate danger, he crosses his arms over his breasts, blushing a little.

"I'm sure this seems strange." Laylah says. "But you have an important destiny. We've spent all this time looking for you, but there's no mistaking it -- you are the heir to the Veris throne."

Kyle stammers, dumbfounded. "W-what are you babbling about? I should -- " He glances at his phone. Involve the cops? Fuck...yeah, right. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, whatever. Look, you don't seem like you plan to hurt me or steal anything, so...what will it take for you to leave me alone so I can sleep?

Laylah looks at her feet, slightly embarrassed. "Well. To tell you the truth, I came a long way and didn't really arrange any plans on where to stay. I thought you'd be so excited to hear the news you'd let me stay with you."

Kyle slaps his forehead. "This is too dumb to be made-up...look, I...fuck, I'm gonna regret this. Just go downstairs and sleep on the couch, okay? I don't know where you came from, but in the morning you can start arranging to...go back there, I guess."

Laylah opens her mouth to object, but she at least manages to put together that now isn't the time to argue the point. "...yes, thank you. We will speak more in the morning."  
Kyle sighs. "Just...I'd show you where the couch is, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. I gotta sleep."

Laylah nods and slips out the bedroom door. Kyle sighs. Before he flops back in bed, he walks to the window...he glances outside a moment. There's nowhere to climb onto the window from...how did she get up here? He decides it's something to think about in the morning. He closes the window, flops into bed, and falls asleep again almost immediately.

 

  
_knock-knock-knock_

Kyle blinks. Sun is streaming through the window. He gropes for his phone. 7:30 AM...no way, forget it. He closes his eyes again.

_knock-knock-knock_

His eyes shoot open. The girl...no, he should probably get up. Especially since the knocking is definitely coming from his bedroom door. He crawls out of bed and throws on a t-shirt before he opens the door. "What is it?"

"It's morning. We can speak more now, right?"

Kyle sniffs the air. Something smells good. "Did you -- "

"I cooked breakfast for you, yes. I hope you don't mind, I assumed you'd like eggs and sausage since I found it in your fridge."

"Y...yeah...sure." He heads downstairs to the kitchen, where a plate of eggs and sausage is waiting for him. He sighs and takes a seat. "...thanks. What, uh, what about you?"

"Surely it would be rude to eat your food without asking. I found my own meal elsewhere."

"It would be rude to sneak into my bedroom, too..." Kyle says grumpily as he starts to eat. "So last night you said I'm...what, now?"

Laylah takes a seat opposite him. "Heir to the Veris throne. Surely...surely you already know, yes? I thought...after all these years of not knowing whether my family is alive or dead...but maybe you just didn't recognize me as such, or maybe you forgot our name...? Does all this really mean nothing to you?"

Kyle shakes his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Laylah furrows her brow. "The Veris monarchy was overthrown in a rebellion a hundred years ago...my family were loyal guardians to yours, but the surviving members of the royal family disappeared, and we have had no purpose but to continue seeking where they went. But now, together, we can restore the monarchy. After all these years, generations of looking..."

"H-how do you know it's me? I think you have the wrong guy."

"Intensive research. Scraps of clues as to the path of the royal lineage over these past generations...you changed your names, surely to avoid being caught by the rebels...but there's no mistake." She gets up from her seat and grabs his shirt, lifting it up over his breasts.

"H-hey!"

"Here -- " She places a finger between his breasts, just below his collarbone, where a roughly flame-shaped swirl of pale red fur stands out from the creamy fur on his chest. "The mark of the royal lineage. As soon as I saw it -- "

Kyle blushes and pulls his shirt back down. That's right...she would've seen that last night, huh... "Okay maybe. But it doesn't matter. Look, I...I'm an anarchist. I think monarchies are bullshit, and I want no part in this. Maybe, you know...maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe I was supposed to stay lost."

"You're a -- what?" Laylah blinks. "But...no, you're wrong." She looks away. "My great grandmother died in the revolution."  
Kyle lets out a long breath. "I'm sorry. But...this has nothing to do with me. Being related to someone doesn't...make me special. And I don't wanna be. I don't wanna live in a world with kings and queens and stuff."

"Well...you're special to me. Don't you understand? I was raised from birth to be your servant. The moment I found you...this was my purpose in life. A purpose denied to my mother, and her mother before her, because we could've been looking for so very long. That's why I can't leave."

"But -- "

"I will be utterly loyal to you. And I won't impose on you either -- I'll find somewhere else to stay if you don't want me sleeping here. I can't force you to take the throne. But I want to serve you. Even if you're just a normal person...it's better than serving no one at all. If I had to go home now...I would have no purpose in life, not even searching, anymore." She drops to one knee and bows her head. "Please."

Kyle stares down at her. "You...you aren't really going to do this, are you? Without some kind of ulterior motive? Well -- no, I guess your ulterior motive is that you hope I'll change my mind."

"I would not lie to you. It's true. But I can accept it if you don't. I can tell my family that I'm protecting the royal lineage. It would make me happy. It would make them happy, too."

Kyle sighs and leans back in his seat. Can he really turn such a cute girl away...? Maybe the fact that she's cute isn't the best reason to make that call...but...whether it's rational or not, he can't bear to make her sad like that. "Okay. I'm...I'm not committing to anything, we'll just see how it goes, and I might change my mind later. Just...don't make me regret this, okay? You're a total stranger who broke into my house, for fuck's sake, this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done."

Her head bows deeper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so impulsive. You just have no idea how it felt to finally find you..."

"I...understand, I guess." he says, even though he doesn't understand at all. "So you...your family are, like, knights or something?"

Laylah stands back up. "Not exactly. We were, well...guardian angels."

"What do you mean by -- "

Suddenly, Laylah's body glows, and two resplendant white wings emerge from her back, spreading so wide they nearly brush the kitchen walls.

Kyle stares. "W...well now I know you're not just making things up...holy shit..."

The wings vanish, once again leaving Laylah just looking like a normal fox. "I don't want to raise suspicion by doing that too much, but...well, I should be more than enough to handle the kinds of threats a normal person might encounter."

"Y-yeah...I believe you..."

"You see, my name...it's technically Laylah IX. The original Laylah was a pure-blooded angel...or is, I suppose, I assume she still lives, just...not on Earth. We are her half-mortal children...that's why, I expected you to recognize me. Even if you've never seen me before, the name Laylah should have been familiar to you..."

"The children of angels...?" Kyle rubs his forehead. "This is a lot...I wonder if my mom knows about all this..."

"It is hard to imagine your family has forgotten. Your great grandmother would've been still alive at the time of the revolution. So why...?"

"Look, I don't know. I just...this whole thing is weird. I'm not sure about the idea of having this much power over another person..."

"Ah, well, luckily I researched some useful modern analogues, in case you needed some adjustment to the idea. It's much like BDSM, yes? Someone becomes a servant to another person, with consent. Surely that idea is not entirely foreign to you."

Kyle's cheeks burn bright red through his fur. "Th-that's usually kind of about..."

"Sex? Yes, why not? I am your loyal servant, and I will happily serve any of your needs."

"Hh...w-well, that's..."

Laylah frowns. "Sorry, have I upset you? Maybe that was too forward, please disregard what I said about sex -- "

"Nono! That's -- I mean, it's fine, I'm not upset. It's just a lot to take in, that's all. But...I mean, you aren't gonna be weirded out if I give you sexual orders?"

"Not at all. I know it may be hard to understand, but I have no desire greater than serving you. If simply having sex with you will make you happy, I'm glad to do it."

"Okay then. Um, w-well, I wanna see what you look like without your clothes."

"As you wish, my leige." Without missing a beat, she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Wait -- hold on. 'My leige' sounds corny as hell. Um, my name's Kyle, actually..."

Laylah pauses unbuttoning and nods. "Kyle...yes, of course, I should have asked sooner. I would still like to refer to you by some sort of title, though...would Master do?"

"C-could we just go with 'sir' for now?"

"Yes, Sir." She resumes unbuttoning her blouse. Her chest is rather flat, with just the gentle suggestion of breasts. She slips off her shoes and socks and slides down her skirt and panties, revealing a delicate shaft, starting to inflate as she bares her body. With her clothes off, her body is visibly quite muscular, with firm thighs and belly. She stands up straight, seemingly not embarrassed to be standing naked before someone she barely knows.

Kyle stares her up and down. "Wow..." He scratches the back of his neck. "That's not...embarrassing?"

Laylah shakes her head. "It's just my body. What's embarrassing about it?"

"Ah...I guess so. Haha, I'm a little embarrassed."

"You're embarrassed about _my_ body? How peculiar."

"Yeah...um, you're really cute, though. Y-you can put your clothes back on if you want."

Laylah nods and begins to dress again. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Not...right now...but I guess we should figure out your, uh, living arrangements."

"I suppose I should be looking for an apartment if I'm going to stay in the city. My family's funds will provide -- "

"No no, I...um, I want you to stay with me. It's fine, if you just...pay your own expenses...there's no rent to pay here or anything, and it's pretty big, so..."

"Did you inherit this home from your family?"

"Actually, yeah, my grandmother used to...how did you know that?"

Laylah smiles. "It's an awfully big house for a normal guy to live in all by himself. I made an educated guess."

Kyle scratches his head. "Oh...I guess that makes sense...hey, um, I usually sleep in on the weekend, so, I'm gonna go back to bed for a bit..."

"Of course, Sir. Sleep well."

"Thanks, Laylah..."

Kyle retreats back to his bedroom and flops onto his bed with a sigh. He curls up to rest, process all this, and...work off some of the feelings he got from staring at Layla naked...


End file.
